A Host Club Slumber Party!
by alleycat12
Summary: When Tamaki finds out what a "slumber party" is, he declares that the Host Club must have one...to Haruhi's horror. What will happen with devious twins, a sweet addict, his ladder, a genius with alternative motives, and an idiot at the Ouran High School Host Club slumber party?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my first fanfiction (if you don't count the ones I have in my phone memo ha-ha) I decided to start off with a little Ouran High School Host Club!

*Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The anime/manga and characters go to their respective owner.

….

Haruhi drops her head into her palms. "For the fifth time, I don't have a crush!" The twins grin devilishly and poke her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"POSITIVE! Geez, you guys are acting like nine-year-old girls at a slumber party." Tamaki's head shoots up, eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

"What kind of commoner's activity is a 'slumber party'?" He stands, curiosity filling his violet eyes. Kyoya smirks, which worries Haruhi.

"A slumber party," he drawls, "Is where 1 or more commoners meet at another's house and spend the night." Tamaki lets out a loud gasp and picks up Haruhi as if she is nothing but a feather.

"Put! Me! Down! Senpai!" Haruhi yells, smacking his head with every word. Completely ignoring the protesting girl, Tamaki lifts his finger, a brilliant smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Amazing! We must have one! Now we can better understand Haruhi and her commoner urges!" This earns him another angry hit to the head. "Tonight at my mansion, we shall have a slumber party!"

Haruhi's eyes widen like a deer caught in a blinding light. "No, no, no! That is NOT what I meant! Ugh. Kyoya-senpai? Don't you have some business stuff tonight? Whoops, no slumber party! Better luck next time!" She quickly jumps out of Tamaki's arms and sprints to the door. A hand catches at the collar of her shirt. She turns to face Kyoya, who still has the amused grin from earlier. The room's light catches in his glasses, removing sight of his eyes. Even though she can't see them, she has the feeling that they would have some sort of evil shadow king look.

"Hold it, Haruhi. It seems I have a free schedule tonight." He leans in to the side of her shocked face. His breath is warm on her ear. "You want to pay off that debt, do you not" Haruhi sighs in defeat and nods. Kyoya turns back to the club, a smug look on his face. Tamaki's golden retriever like grin returns.

"This is going to be a great time for us to bond!" _And take secret pictures,_ Kyoya adds in his head.

The twins share a look, which gives Haruhi the shivers. She makes a mental note to stay away from the twins and empty rooms.

About thirty minutes later, Haruhi walks into her house, the weight of the day hanging on her shoulders. She sets the groceries on the counter and cradles her face in her hands. _To think,_ she laughs to herself _, I was finally going to have a host free weekend._

….

 ***Yes, kind of short, but I decided this would be a nice place to end this chapter… ^.^**


	2. To the Mansion

Hello again! I am going to do as much as I can since, well, I will be away from my computer for the weekend…I suppose I will use that time to improve ideas. (I am literally fueling myself with anime openings on repeat for writing music. Life is awesome)

…..

7:30 shows in a dull green color on Haruhi's digital clock, sitting right next to her bed. On top of the mattress, the brunette sits with a small pile of finished homework splayed at her feet. She looks around the room, eyes coming across her loosely folded up uniform and she jerks up, eyes wide. "Crap," she mutters, sliding off the bed and making a dash for the closet. "I forgot." She grabs a small bag and puts two changes of clothes in it, remembering what Kyoya had told her with a bit of annoyance.

" _Be ready at your door at_ _ **exactly**_ _7:35. Do not make anyone wait."_ The threat of an impending car ride with just Kyoya gives her shivers. She can imagine the silence. Oh, the coming silence as he writes in that cursed book. What would he be writing about? Probably taking notes about Haruhi. Maybe Tamaki would put him up to getting information? She shakes her head. Kyoya already knows what breakfast cereal she eats. There isn't much Tamaki would want to know that knows-all, sees-all Kyoya couldn't hand him on a slip of the stupid notebook. A brute knock at the door shakes her out of her thought. She slips the bag and a light grey pillow under her arm and moves to open the door. _Please don't be Kyoya. Anyone but Kyoya. Anyone but freaking Kyoya._ The wooden door slides inward, letting the light of the day into the living room of her house. _Well speak of the hypotensive devil._ Kyoya stands in the opening, a bored expression plain on his face. Haruhi can tell he didn't want to be the one to get her but had to. This worries her. What could Tamaki be doing that prevented him from coming? Knowing him, he would jump at the chance to fetch her.

"Well…do you have everything you need?" Kyoya scratches his forehead, a clear get-me-out-of-here-now look taking on. Haruhi runs over everything in her head. _Clothes? Check. Pillow? Check. Note for Dad? Check. Death wish?_ She isn't able to finish the last check due to Kyoya nodding and dragging her out of the apartment. She looks both ways down the street, seeing one of the Ootori cars. Sleek and black, the thing radiates look-at-me-I-am-rich! On second thought, Kyoya always radiated that. A small crowd of people had already gathered around it. Some were asking if it were a movie shoot or if the police wanted special forces to look after them. Kyoya scowls. "They aren't THAT important." The pair push past the people, sliding into the rich-mobile. Haruhi leans her head against the cool leather seat, glancing out of the window to the slowly setting sun. She clears her throat, feeling the eyes of the crowd boring into her.

"So how long is the ride?" Haruhi asks, looking to her right at Kyoya, who is steady writing in the infamous notebook. He barely glances up at her.

"About twenty minutes." His line of sight returns to the paper. Haruhi sighs, crossing the seat belt over her chest. Twenty minutes was going to feel like a lifetime with this guy. She entertains herself by looking out the window as the car zooms out of the neighborhood. Buildings fade to trees and grass. The trees fade to a flat field, giving Haruhi the perfect view of the sun's departure. A small sound from behind her startles the girl and she turns around to face Kyoya. "Not too long now." Haruhi smiles, relief washing over her.

"Thank you. Oh, hey, I have a question." Kyoya only lifts an eyebrow, giving the go-ahead to ask. "Why were you the one to come get me?" He tilts his chin upwards, deciding how to answer.

"Tamaki was busying himself with getting ready and looking up what people do at slumber parties." Haruhi felt the color drain from her face.

"Looking up as in…Google?" The boy only nods. "Oh no." Kyoya looks up again, a devious smile replacing the stony expression.

"All you have to worry about is if he found out what Spin the Bottle is."

Haruhi slaps her palm to her forehead, resting her elbow on the door. "Please, if he suggests a nice game of Spin the Bottle, make him see that he wouldn't want to play." Kyoya nods and scribbles something in the book.

"But only because I don't want to play something like that with 6 men and 1 female. The odds would be against me." Haruhi laughs and returns her gaze to the almost non-existent sun. The car approaches a large black gate with a huge S in the middle. The Ootori driver taps a code into a keypad and the doors swing open, leaving the road clear. As they near the mansion, Haruhi notices many rows of cherry blossoms and other flowers that would strike a Host Club guest dead. The car parks in the front and lets the two out. Haruhi has to remind herself to breathe. Sure, she had assumed everyone in the Host Club would have gorgeous houses but this is unheard of. The word house doesn't do it justice. This place could be a summer palace for the Queen of England. Intricate white columns decorate the front, a door with gold trim and knob. Kyoya copies the knock he uses on her door and an excited voice calls from inside.

"I GOT IT!" The door swings open and Tamaki stands panting, blonde hair askew. He pats it down and sweeps his hand inside. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club slumber party!" Haruhi smiles and follows Kyoya inside. There is no use hiding her surprise any longer.

"Holy crap!"

…

 ***Again, a shorter chapter but I am trying to keep a pace so nothing seems too rushed OR too drawn out. Thank you for reading! -alleycat12**


	3. Fancy Tuna!

Hey! Guess who's back! Sorry I was gone longer than expected. Getting back into the routine of school was time consuming.

…..

If the outside is Buckingham Palace, the inside is the Parthenon in its golden days. Haruhi gulps back another comment and turns slowly. Beautiful white columns much like the ones outside fill her vision and the stairs carpeted in red take her breath away. A man in a black tailcoat with wispy grey hair stands with his hand to his chest. "May I take your bags?" Haruhi nods and thanks the man, watching him haul her bag up the marvelous staircase and to a hallway.

"Welcome!" An ecstatic blonde jumps in front of her and gives her a look that reminds her of the dog she used to have. Every time she would come home from school, the yellow tinted pup would be waiting for her at the door with a wide-eyed look and slobbery tongue…yes the boy is _just_ like her past canine. "Do you like it?" Tamaki's eyes fill with hope.

Haruhi grins and takes in the inside once more. "Yes."

"Ah! Yes! I knew you would! Come to Daddy!" He scoops her up hastily and spins her around. The room spins for the girl, giving her the feeling of near throwing up whatever resides inside of her stomach. Tamaki stops swinging the girl like a rag-doll after feeling a hand on his shoulder. Kyoya stands at an angle, arm outstretched towards him, giving his friend a look that tells him to let her down. Haruhi jumps away and sighs.

 _No doubt he saw my face. I wonder how much money would have been added to my debt if he had continued? Puking all over the King's priceless looking belongings would…I don't know…double my number now,_ Haruhi thinks, bitterness rising into her chest. A small, blonde head pokes out of a room.

"Yay! You're here!" Honey runs up to the girl and wraps his slender, yet muscular arms around her. Haruhi pats his head twice and he runs over to hug her black haired travel companion. "I brought cake for you guys!" Tamaki places his hands on his hips, cocking his head.

"Now, now. You didn't need to do that. We have plenty of cake right here!"

Honey taps his chin thoughtfully. "So we just…"

"DOUBLED THE CAKE!" The two embrace in a flutter of happiness. Haruhi is near positive she sees a unicorn leading a troupe of puppies around them. Kyoya scowls, squinting at the overjoyed waves coming from the ecstatic pair.

Two more heads pop out from the doorway. The auburn hair of the twins could get the attention of a poor sighted man a mile away. "Sir," they drawl out in unison, "When are we going to eat?" Impatience rings clear in the question.

 _Could these people go two hours without a full stomach and sparkling clean set of clothes?_ Haruhi shakes her head, brushing off the thought seeing Tamaki step onto the first lush red stair to address everyone.

The boy gives a brilliant, sparkling Host smile and swings both arms out wide. "Right now!" The doors on both sides of the staircase bust open, allowing servants of all shapes and sizes to parade out holding silver dishes. The group follows the food bearing people and sits a grand dining table. Haruhi is forcibly sandwiched between the twins, who sit a bit closer than necessary. She sits, looking at the gold encrusted plate set before her and lifting the top to reveal a single slice of pizza. She has to admit, it was better looking and smelling than anything her and her father had ever ordered in their lives.

"Um," she starts, eyeing the group. "Don't you think that this is a bit…excessive?" The twins laugh and stretch their arms around her on each side.

"Oh, Haruhi," they laugh nuzzling her cheek. "Nothing is excessive when you're rich!" They put a bit of unnecessary emphasis on the word 'rich'.

"Curse you, rich idiots," Haruhi mumbles under her breath, making sure that the rest of the group doesn't hear her remark.

"Oh! Haruhi! How could I forget to tell you? We got a fancy tuna bar for tonight!"

 _Okay, maybe being rich isn't THAT obnoxious…_

"Really?" Haruhi's eyes light up, her hands nearly dropping the slice.

"Yeah!" Tamaki grins like a maniac, pleased with the fact that he had made the girl happy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi sees Kyoya shaking his head, most likely thinking of how much it has cost the boy. "D-Did it add on to my debt?" Haruhi stammers, placing her food back onto the platter.

Kyoya scowls. "Should have," he mutters, just loud enough for Haruhi to make out the words.

"Don't be silly, Haruhi! Daddy would do anything to get you your fancy tuna!" Tamaki laughs, flopping his slice from left to right as he speaks. Kyoya shivers in disgust.

Haruhi smiles and bows her head. "Thank you, then!" A stunned silence fills the room before Tamaki and the twins jump on her in a large bear hug.

"Oh, you are just adorable!"

"So cute!"

"I will give you all of the fancy tuna I can offer!"

Haruhi struggles against the web of entangles arms. "Let me- AH!" The twins hoist her up on their shoulders.

"See that over there? That's the tuna! Let's go!" They hurry off, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori in close pursuit. Soon, the only person left in the dining room is Kyoya. He rests his forehead in his palm, feeling a headache coming on. He gulps and turns his head, hearing cheers from the kitchen.

"Honestly," he says, no fear that anyone will hear him. "Can they go two hours without acting like untrained animals or fawning over Haruhi?" He sighs, raising himself out of the chair to join the wild troupe.

….

 **Hi! So, I keep forgetting to say this but thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes me feel very cuddly. I have some ideas for a Maka x Death the Kid fic that should be up pretty soon (I will let you guys know)**

 **And lastly, I am up for suggestions on what to write in the future if you have a request. I am in a hefty amount of fandoms so take your pick. Thank you for reading! -alleycat12**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Whoa, it's been a heck of a long time. For that, I'm really sorry! I'll try my best to make it up.**

…

Haruhi sits, a bored scowl taking up her face. Kyoya sits awkwardly to the left of her, tapping his foot impatiently on the wooden floor. Haruhi's eyes sweep the room, acknowledging the gorgeous decorations for the hundredth time that night. The specific parlor was furnished with white leather couches adorning light grey pillows. Sure the couches were comfortable, but the portraits of every host club member other than her staring into her soul is a bit unnerving. Her attention is forced to the man sitting beside her who had cleared his throat irritably.

"Honestly, what are those imbeciles doing?"

Haruhi nods in agreement, gnawing on her bottom lip. The rest of the group had claimed that they would be right back. Apparently, their idea of being right back is disappearing for twenty minutes and counting. Kyoya had come in ten minutes ago, making it difficult for Haruhi to decide if he made it more or less awkward. The dang guy just wouldn't talk! She tried conversation, but as Kyoya only answered in nods or a simple yes or no, she gave up on him. A loud scream is heard from just outside the room and Haruhi shoots out of her seat, anxious to see what the source is. The scream happens again, but this time, it fades to laughter. _Well,_ Haruhi thinks to herself, _at least nobody is getting murdered. I think._ Tamaki opens the large door in a grand, dramatic way and the twins walk in behind him. Hikaru dons a suspicious amount of what looks like shaving cream on his upper lip.

"Just what exactly was so important that you had to leave for that long?" Kyoya acknowledges the group by simply looking up and addressing them.

"Yeah," Haruhi chimes in, "You were gone for quite long time. Any reason behind that? Or do you just like torturing people?" She places a hand on her hip, lifting an eyebrow and cocking her head. Tamaki lifts a single index finger and throws his head back.

"All in good time."

Haruhi almost asks about the white substance on Hikaru, but decides that the phrase "Ignorance is bliss" applies. Honey pops his head in and smiles, looking up to the leader of the club.

"Are we going to show them or what?" Honey's high, excited voice makes Haruhi smile warmly. Even since the beginning, she always had a softer spot for the small boy. His endless happiness reminded her of a boy she used to babysit. He was just about as sweet as the smell of chloroform, though had a much more pleasant effect and, just like Honey, could throw a fit or undoubtedly kill a man if he didn't get what he wanted without a valid reason of why he couldn't have it. Though his name often escapes Haruhi, she couldn't forget him. Whether it was because of his teddy-bear smile or the scar on her shoulder blade when she said he couldn't eat cake because she "said so". At least she learned from there…

"Ah, yes of course. Boss? Want to go ahead?" Kaoru's sly voice brings Haruhi back from her memories. She looks on as he quickly realizes the stuff on his brother's lip and slowly swipes his thumb across his upper lip. Haruhi face-palms as Hikaru opens his mouth to say something that would no doubt make a Host club guest either faint, nosebleed, cry, or all of the above.

"Kaoru, you do realize that there are no guests here, right? You don't have to play the brotherly love act," Haruhi mumbles the words through her slim fingers.

"…right. I realized." Kaoru brings his hand down and takes a step towards Haruhi. He takes her wrist and drags her towards the door.

"Let go of me," Haruhi orders, yanking her arm away from the boy.

"But I want to show you something!"

Hikaru's dry palm presses against her shoulder blades. Haruhi throws her top half forward, writhing out of the touch. "I can walk on my own, thanks."

After what feels like an hour of following the group, she finally yells out in frustration. "What the heck? How can you navigate in this freaking maze of a house? Where are we even going?" Nobody talks. "What a bunch of help you are." At least they seem like they know what the general layout of the house is… thank God. Small chandeliers come into view every few yards, lighting up the hall. Framed pictures of family members, deceased and living, line the walls. One looks especially ticked off, having her thin, pale lips puckered and eyes squinted. _Well SOMEONE was having an off day._

"Here we are!" Tamaki stops at a large white door and wraps his hand around the handle. Muffled music seeps out from under the door. The group enters the room, Honey's head bopping to the beat, and Haruhi following with a confused look.

 _You're kidding._

The large room has club music flowing from a small radio and a person in a clown outfit sitting on a bench. Obviously, this man doesn't like his job too much. His makeup drips with sweat and his eyes hold an angry look. He acknowledges the people that had entered and stands up, starting to plaster a large, evidently fake smile on his painted face. The blue balls appear in his hand and he begins to juggle them. The only person seemingly amused is, as expected, Honey. One ball falls to the ground and the others follow. "Crap," the man says, before attempting to bend down and grab them. Kyoya steps forward with a serene look on his face. He produces a small bill and then excuses the man. Relieved, the failed clown shuffles out of the room and down the hall. _Good luck finding your way out,_ Haruhi thinks to herself. She tells herself not to be too surprised when a flustered looking clown is still wandering the halls at midnight.

Kyoya turns back around to the sad looking Tamaki and the peaceful look falls immediately. "A clown?" Tamaki nods slightly. "You must be on something. Or is your hair product's chemicals finally making their way to your brain?"

"I thought it would be fun," Tamaki mumbles the words in his defense.

Haruhi sighs. "Jesus Chr- Okay. How about we play something like truth or dare?" The girl immediately regrets speaking, as everyone gets an excited look. Well, maybe the others are okay, but the look Hikaru and Kaoru gives Haruhi chills.

"What'dya say, Hikaru? Up for a little truth or dare?" Kaoru rests his elbow on his twin's shoulder and smirks.

"You know, I kind of am. Anyone else?" Hikaru looks around the bright room at the other enthusiastic hosts. Even Mori and Kyoya nod.

"W-well we don't really have to play that. It was just kind of a suggestion."

"Now, now," Kyoya muses, leaning down into Haruhi's face. "You did say we should play that." He glances over at Tamaki, who dances wildly in a circle with Honey, more rainbows pouring out than before. "Unless, of course, you want me to suggest spin the bottle?" Haruhi sticks out her jaw in anger, glaring upwards and finally sighs in defeat.

"Fine. We can play."

"YES!" Tamaki runs over and envelopes Haruhi in a giddy hug, swinging her left and right.

…

"Okay. Who should go first?" Tamaki asks, excitedly. The group sits in a circle on the plush red rug of a sitting room. Haruhi cast wishful glances towards the window, where a gorgeous white moon shines full against the black of night.

"Well, Haruhi _did_ suggest the game." Haruhi can practically hear the malice in Kyoya's voice as he volunteers her. Tamaki smiles widely and looks over to Haruhi.

"Okay, then, Haruhi. Truth or dare?"

Haruhi squeezes her eyebrows together and holds the bridge of her nose in two fingers. Not wanting to take any severe chances so early in the game, she sighs. "Truth."

A mumble of let-down runs through the group before Tamaki picks himself up again. "Whatever you say. Who would you be most comfortable to hang out with for two days straight…and why?"

Without any true hesitation, Haruhi leans her head on one balled up fist and grins. "Kyoya, because he doesn't talk too terribly much and he'd leave me alone." She casts a glance to the right, where Kyoya sits beside Mori. He seems to agree with the answer, given that the idiots in the host club would sacrifice years off of their undoubtedly long, comfortable lives to be with her alone for an hour. "Right, I go. Mori. Truth or dare?"

Mori ponders the question for a split second before shrugging and saying proudly, "Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to pour ice down your pants." Haruhi decides to do one the older dares in her book. When she played with her other friends in middle school, the one she often gave was "pour ice down your bra and leave it there for the remainder of the game". Smiling at the memories of her friend's crazed shrieks at the chill of the ice, she looks back over to Mori, who is handed a bowl of ice. Dang, those servants got there fast. Which a fast breath, he pours the ice down his blue pants that surely cost a fortune. His dull eyes widen a millimeter and he shivers, biting hard on his lower lip. After a few silence seconds, he lets out a small yelp and runs to the bathroom, almost forgetting to close the door. The twins seem to get a kick out of this, rolling on their backs laughing hysterically. A moment later, the door to the bathroom swings open and Mori emerges with a sigh of relief. A dark water spot runs down the length of his pants and Haruhi congratulates herself on the dare.

"Hikaru. Truth or dare?" Mori's voice is sharp, but filled with amusement.

"Dare."

"I dare you to slap someone here."

Hikaru scoffs and walks up to Kyoya, letting his hand fly harshly across the other man's face. "Easy. Haruhi, I dare you to-,"

"Hold up. You didn't ask if I wanted truth or dare!"

Hikaru rests his hand on her shoulder. "Silly, I knew you would say truth, so you don't get a choice." He leans in and whispers her dare in her ear with amusement. Haruhi's eyes fly open. Her words come out as a small whisper.

"No. God, no."

….

Fall break has allowed me to work on this…thanks fall. Now off to decorate for Halloween…thanks for reading! Bye!


	5. The Pizza Guy

**So it has come to my attention that what I just pulled was very mean. And my response is…#NOREGRETS. I'm sure the outcome of this will be different from what you expected and it might not live up to the unforgiving ideas of the twins…but I enjoy this dare. Without further ado, enjoy!**

… **..**

Haruhi feels the heat rise in her cheeks as her gaze goes from her attire to the people in front of her. Tamaki excitedly takes pictures and the twins nudge each other, satisfied smirks adorn their faces. Hikaru's words play through Haruhi's head once more.

 _I dare you to dress up like the fancy tuna you adore and wear it for the rest of the night._

For a split second, she thought that it was just going to be a shirt representing rice, pants the color of a seaweed wrap, and a hat the color of wasabi, but knew that that would most definitely not be the case. It's Hikaru, for God's sake.

Presently, she stands in a full sushi costume with her face painted like the inside of a roll. Never in her life had she wanted to run home as fast as she could more than right now.

A miniscule ring is heard and Hikaru smiles even wider. "What is that?" Haruhi asks the question warily, hoping the clown isn't making a second appearance.

"What," Hikaru asks with face innocence, "I was simply hungry again. I ordered some pizza. Would you be a dear and go get it? Here's some money." He produces a bill and fits into her shaking fist.

"Why you little…You could have had the cook make some more!" Haruhi squeezes the money harshly, biting her lip hard.

"Well where's the fun in that?" The twins both shrug and cock their heads.

 _I swear, if I wasn't bound to them by debt, their bodies would be long in a dumpster._

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." She waddles to the door, swinging it open and darting out.

 _At least we chose a room close to the front door._ Haruhi locates the grand white door and unlocks it, pulling it open timidly. A boy that looks about a year older than her with a hat that reads, _"Rin's 24/7 Pizza"_ stands with a black bag full of pizza boxes. His face shows pure shock and his lips tremble as if he was holding back a laugh. Apparently, this is true. Soon, he lets out a full cackle, throwing his head back and wiping at his eyes. His blonde hair falls onto his forehead in a wild way.

"It-It was a dare," Haruhi clarifies quietly. Mentally cursing the whole Hitachiin bloodline, Haruhi sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. Well, _tries_ to cross her arms. The sushi costume limits her actions to the point where doing a gesture so natural to her makes her look as idiotic as a giraffe trying to talk to an ant. The boy's laughing quiets down to a mere chuckle. He shoves the black bag into her hand and steps back.

"Here, Miss. Take it on me. You just made my whole week." He steps back and turns his foot around, his body following.

"W-wait!" Haruhi's surprised voice stops the man and he turns back around. She holds out the bill. "Please take it. The person that made me do this? It's theirs. I'd rather not give it back…a little payback for this." Her hand gestures to the large costume. The man winks and pockets the bill.

"I gotcha." Haruhi nods and opens the large door, but stops when she hears the boy's voice. "Oh, and Miss? Order pizza more. This was amusing."

"Oh, I don't live here," says a stunned Haruhi. The teen winks and turns finally, going back to his car.

Haruhi disappears into the house, carrying the bag on her elbow. She scowls at the thought of going back into the room. They probably snuck some guests in the back just to get a look at a host dressed up as food. Her frown deepens and she pushes the door to the sitting area open.

"Here's your freaking pizza." She tosses the heavy bag and Hikaru catches it one-handed. He casts her a glance and smiles.

"Thanks, doll."

Haruhi rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Kyoya, who paces the floor with a phone to his ear.

"I can't bail you out of jail again. This is the fifth time this month. I will have to ask you to turn the situation to my father. Okay, thank you. Good night."

 _Yeah, it'd be safe to say that I shouldn't ask._ Haruhi sits, to the best of her ability, in a small chair.

"So, how did it go?" Tamaki places his elbow on the arm of Haruhi's chair, leaning his chin into his fist.

"How did what go?" Haruhi looks up with a bored expression.

"The pizza guy," Tamaki urges.

"Oh. Dude got a real kick out of it. Almost gave me the pizza for free, but like heck I'm giving Hikaru any money…his or not." Honey runs up in front of the chair, excitement plastered all over his face.

"Haruhi! Guess what!"

Haruhi smiles sweetly. "What?"

"Kyoya says that the chef is making us midnight cake!" Honey grabs Haruhi's hands and leads her into the hall. Just as they near the kitchen, the ground starts to shake. Haruhi, having no good stability, falls on her side, stuck. Tamaki shoots into the hall, sprinting and sitting on a panel rising out of the floor.

"NO! NO!"

The twins do the same, pressing all of their weight onto the floor. A small laugh is heard, high, screechy, and annoying. It grows and Kyoya sighs, pressing his hand on his forehead.

"AHAHAHAHA! Very good idea! A host slumber party! Great for the guests!" The dreaded Renge rises out of the panel, throwing her head to the side and sauntering over to Kyoya. "Hey, hottie. Was it you that came up with this idea? I bet it was! You're the smarted, most brilliant. How are you not the president?"

Behind the two, an insulted Tamaki is on the verge of tears, while Kyoya looks as though there are only two words that he wants to say to the girl.

…

 **Yay, your favorite brat appears! Sorry. I really am. Thanks for reading! -alleycat12**


End file.
